


Celebrating

by wintercreek



Series: Singing the Journey 'Verse Moments. [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at an evening in the <em>Singing the Journey</em> 'verse, June 2022.</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously, Kurt, she's not even one month old yet. Why would you let Rachel throw her a party?" Blaine asks as he wrestles Cora out of yet another formula-soaked onesie.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/gifts).



> Timestamp ficlet for the [Singing the Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11587) 'verse. Takes place in June 2022, five years after the end of _Singing the Journey_.
> 
> Quickfic-ed for Rainbowrites.

"Seriously, Kurt, she's not even one month old yet. Why would you let Rachel throw her a party?" Blaine asks as he wrestles Cora out of yet another formula-soaked onesie.

"She ambushed me!" Kurt collapses into the glider next to Cora's crib – the crib she has actually not once slept in, since she prefers to have one of her fathers to hold her all night long. "I was still inhaling the beautiful steam of the coffee she'd just handed me, and then she said," he pauses and shifts his voice into his Rachel impersonation, "'Kurt, won't you please let me have a party for Cora? She's sure to be a star, with you and Blaine for parents, and it will be a wonderful note in my biography that emphasizes both my humanity and my prescient sense of future fame.'" He sighs. "I was nodding at the mocha, and maybe in the direction of a bagel, and she took it for agreement."

Blaine lifts Cora up, no longer as afraid of somehow breaking her as he'd once been, and puts her over his shoulder. She settles in with a happy sound, turning her face toward his neck. He rubs her back as he looks around assessingly. "Well, at least our building's still standing. That's something."

Kurt snorts. "And let's be honest, that couch already has almost a month's worth of spit-up formula in it. I don't think the cake made that much difference."

"Where did Rachel find those kids, anyway? I thought we were the only people she knew with a baby." Blaine frowns. "She didn't put out a casting call or something, did she?"

"The world may never know," Kurt says. "It was nice to see our friends, I'll give her that. And to have a whole conversation that didn't involve the words 'pee,' 'poop' or 'crying.'" He looks at Cora. "Baby girl, I love you, but I'm really looking forward to when you're out of the floppy human larva stage."

Blaine lays Cora down in her crib. "Try not to scar your father by projectile vomiting again, okay?" he tells her. "I'm going to wash my hands."

When he comes back into Cora's room, Kurt's standing at the crib, smiling softly down at Cora. Blaine joins him, bumping shoulders with him before reaching down to tickle Cora's belly. She squeals.

"Blaine!" Kurt grins at him. "A noise that's not crying or wailing!" He turns back to Cora, still beaming. "Our baby's growing up."

"She is," Blaine says.

Cora studies each of their faces, apparently taking in their broad grins, and then she rewards them with a big smile of her own. Her first.

“Do you see that?” Kurt whispers.

“Yeah,” Blaine answers, not taking his eyes off Cora. "Happy one month birthday," Blaine says to her, booping her nose. He puts his free arm around Kurt's waist. "I guess a party was in order after all."


End file.
